XCOM Part 1 (Series)
The XCOM Series is a fictional TV series which takes storylines and characters from every existing XCOM fiction of The XCOM Universe. It follows the story of the commander that is put in charge of the XCOM organization who must protect Earth from invading extraterrestrials and stop them from killing off the entire of Humanity through whatever means necessary and sending his soldiers out on the most dangerous of existing missions. Seasons |-|Season 1= Season One Episode One - Devil's Moon When unknown extraterrestrial life come to Earth with their first sighting being in Germany, more specifically Berlin, the XCOM project is initiated and one commander is put in charge of its operation. With extraterrestrial life now on Earth, XCOM is left to investigate what is going on and fight back in order to keep themselves and Earth's entire population from being wiped out as they have to build up their headquarters from underground. Episode Two - Blinding Shroud When there are two different Alien abductions in two different sites, Baltimore of the United States and Guangzhou of China, at the same time, the XCOM commander has to make a hard choice between who to help. Later the Council gets into contact with XCOM and makes them aware of the Aliens releasing canisters into the area before sending the team to Birmingham of the United Kingdom to secure and collect samples. Episode Three - Swift Rain With operations going generally well, the head personnel behind XCOM begin to make plans for capturing a live Alien while Braford works with the satellites provided to them in order to find and combat UFO contacts which leads to XCOM having their first chance to investigate a intact UFO. Later the commander must send his team to Egypt in order to combat Alien abductions after having had to decide between three sites to help. Episode Four - Flying Shield With the development of both the Alien containment room and the Arc Thrower complete, it is time for XCOM to capture its first living Alien and their opportunity to do this soon arrives when the team head to Russia on a very difficult mission which pits them against two new enemies. Later the Council has a XCOM squad sent out to investigate reports of a hijack attempt on an unauthorized French military convoy with mysterious "cargo". Episode Five - Defiant Mountain Holding better knowledge of MELD, developments to future advancements begin as Vahlen works on interrogating the captured Aliens while Satellite date reports of a UFO landing which causes the squad to be sent in. Later more Alien abductions become the cause for the squad going to St. John's of Canada where the Aliens are taking their attacks to a bigger level as they begin to move further into Human territory than before. Episode Six - Friends In Low Places When the Aliens suddenly change up their tactics and begin to launch terror attacks, the squad are sent to Fortaleza to evacuate as many civilians as possible before it is too late. Later the Council has a squad sent out to help a member of the Triad criminal group who has a piece of "unique" technology in his possession while results of interrogating the captured Aliens come in and plans to capture a more harder one are made. Episode Seven - Silent Heart With large advancements being made, XCOM is starting to gain possession of better technology to use out on the field, with a recent UFO landing in Australia serving as a field test for these technologies. Later the Council send a squad to a fishing village in Newfoundland after the village went dark and no longer shows any sign of life. Being extremely cautionate, what starts off as a site recon soon becomes a much worse mission. Episode Eight - Confounding Light Still recovering from the last mission, the squad have to push forward and deal with their next one in China while XCOM finally manages to build more satellites to cover more areas of the world. Later the Council and Shen learn that the device from Zhang is tied to an alien battleship approaching Shanghai, causing the squad to be sent to deploy modified transponders along a train in order to divert the battleship before its arrival. Episode Nine - Cold Daze Having successfully diverted the battleship, the battleship is now vulnerable which causes the squad to be deployed onto the ship's surface in order to disable the power conduits so the battleship will be brought down without damage. Later plans to attack an Alien base begin to be made while Vahlen works on autopsying the Aliens as XCOM comes to learn of the existence of EXALT, a traitorous group who aim to sabotage XCOM. Episode Ten - Lost Grave With the new global threat, EXALT, carrying out anti-XCOM operations, XCOM begins working towards finding their base and destroying them through neutralizing individual cells on covert ops missions while the squad are sent to Mexico to stop an Alien abduction in the process. Later, using Shen's "Skeleton Key", the squad are sent in to assault the Alien base in order to neutralize all of the invader forces and the base's commander. Episode Eleven - Dying Line When An Zhang finishes setting the encounter and transmitter, a squad is needed to be sent into the EXALT India base in order to protect the intel assets by eliminating all EXALT forces in the AO. Later XCOM continue working towards creating better technologies to further make them superior in battle while the squad are sent in to extract Donatella Bruno from Mexico due to her having more intel about the location of the EXALT base. Episode Twelve - Ashes And Temples When RAVEN-2 manages to shoot down a small UFO in the United States, the perfect opportunity for the less experienced soldiers to earn some experience reveals itself which puts them to the test when they are put against advanced enemies and a completely new one. Later the XCOM base comes under attack after the Aliens had infiltrated it through taking control of some of the base's personnel leading to a desperate defense. Status Examples Characters This is a list of all the characters that have appeared throughout the series, as well as their current statuses. |-|Season 1= Season One The Aliens The Council XCOM Personnel Initial XCOM Soldiers Berlin German Recon Team EXALT Council Supplied Soldiers Rescuable Civilians XCOM Soldier Recruits Triad Criminal Group XCOM S.H.I.V.S. Miscellaneous